


Arguments

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Stark likes to win arguments without actually arguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



“S.A.R.A.H., door!”

Jack stormed into the bunker. “Dammit, Stark, your scientists are...”

His day long building rant about the ongoing recklessness of Global Dynamic’s scientists died as he caught sight of Stark.

Natasha Stark sat on one of the kitchen stools wearing nothing more than one of Jack’s uniform shirts. Only a few buttons were done up, giving Jack a shadowed glimpse of her cleavage. The shirt hem barely skimmed the top of her thighs, leaving those oh so long, legs of hers bare.

Jack swallowed hard as all his blood ran straight from his head to his groin.

“That is so not fair.” Jack grumbled.

Natasha only smirked, swinging around on the stool to fully face Jack as he took off his utility belt. Jack couldn’t decide where to look first, those gorgeous legs or her ample breasts nearly popping out of his shirt. How was one supposed to argue in the face of a semi naked Natasha Stark?

“For a scientist who prides herself on her big mind you sure do pull out the vamp card when you want to. Especially when you know I’m right about something.”

Natasha arched her eyebrows, disdain clear on her face. “Really, Carter. I do this for your own benefit.”

Jack huffed, watching as the hem line rose up higher when she slid off the stool. She strolled towards him, hips swaying and Jack’s mind was firmly in his pants right now.

“Doctor Pitt’s work is groundbreaking, which means there are times when things will go awry.”

“Awry! Is that what you call half of the town turning blue? Or how all the sidewalks liquified into a green sludge?”

Natasha popped open the few buttons that held the shirt together. Jack did his best to not whimper as the shirt parted to fully reveal her full, lush breasts.

She pushed those breasts against Jack as she kissed him. Jack wavered between continuing the argument and pulling her closer. His little brain won out.

Later, when they were sprawled sweaty and panting in his bed, Jack couldn’t help admitting - only to himself - that sometimes Natasha’s ways were the best. They could have spent the night arguing followed by one of them storming out and the bed being empty for the next day or so until they made up or another GD disaster brought them back together.

As much as the make up sex was fantastic, Jack got tired of always arguing over GD’s work. Besides, Natasha playing the sexy scientist more than made up for the latest disasters.

Most days.


End file.
